


Emerging Radiance

by Tasyfa



Series: Dark Eyes and Careless Hair [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, alexweek2020, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Happy is a good look on Alex's face.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Dark Eyes and Careless Hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800613
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Emerging Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Manes Week day 2 | theme transformation 
> 
> This might be the most unabashedly romantic thing I've ever written, lol. 
> 
> Turned it into a series as apparently my brain now wishes to participate in this event.  
> ~ Tas

It began as such a small thing. A twitch at one corner of his mouth, quickly suppressed, though the muscled indent in his cheek told a tale of impulse and control. Then his gaze dropped, lashes sweeping down to conceal any hint of emotion. An effort to remain impassive. 

But that muscle in his cheek jumped and then his lips moved, slowly at first, delicate rose-tinted skin smoothing into a gentle curve that gradually grew more acute, wider, prompting his cheeks to shift out of the way, to make room by gathering in stepped, concentric semi-circles around the pointed ends of his mouth. 

Those same semi-circles bracketed his eyes, replacing the twinned vertical lines between his eyebrows with shapes that spoke of happiness, shallower than they should be for a man his age but there nonetheless. They would get stronger; Michael would make sure of it. 

At length those dark eyes lifted, meeting Michael's, the direct look giving a jolt to his system out of all proportion to the softness of its glow, visible evidence of joy he would never get tired of seeing. 

"What?" Alex prompted, tilting his head to one side, and Michael shrugged. 

"I love your smile."


End file.
